The present invention relates generally to electronic device enclosures or housings, and in particular the interface between electronic device housings and electrical connectors.
Many electronic devices include electrical connectors that receive and provide power and data. For example, devices, such as tablets, laptops, netbooks, desktops, and all-in-one computers; cell, smart, and media phones; storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others, use electrical connectors for power and/or data. These electrical connectors are typically receptacle connectors and are designed to receive a male plug connector. The plug connector may plug into the receptacle connector through an opening in the housing of an electronic device, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power. These receptacle connectors may be attached or otherwise fixed to housings that surround an electronic device.
In response to the demand for smaller and lighter electronic devices, device enclosures have increasingly limited internal space while still including a large number of internal components. Limited space within the enclosures of devices creates a number of challenges. For example, the limited internal space of these enclosures drives the demand for smaller internal components such as smaller receptacle connectors for receiving smaller corresponding plug connectors. However, smaller receptacle connectors may be prone to breaking due to thinner receptacle connectors walls, particularly when made from polymers. In addition, lighter electronic devices may include housings that are made from lighter, less robust materials that may also be prone to being damaged and/or breaking. Damage to these receptacle connectors and/or device housings may occur during normal use of devices or when plug connectors are improperly inserted into and/or extracted from receptacle connectors and device housings.
Some plug connectors may be made from materials that are stronger than the corresponding receptacle connectors and/or the enclosures in which the receptacle connectors are housed. This may create additional challenges.